Red
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: My little take on Little Red riding hood as part of the series I'm now calling Once Upon A Scooby. Mia thought her life would end that Halloween but she had no idea what would happen, Thrown into a world of monsters and magic what will happen? I DO NOT OWN THE COVER ART.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've got a question for you. Do you remember when I decided to do a fairy tale series with a Scooby Doo twist? Well Currently there are two in progress stories I've written for that series and after having this idea stuck in my head for the longest time I decided to write it. I'm not sure if I will expand this. I will let you guys decide on that. Now I present to you my twist on the tale of Little Red Riding Hood.**

* * *

Red

Oh the irony of the situation. Mia knew if she'd tell anyone they'd think she had gone insane. However here she was sundown on Halloween dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and running from a wolf. Mia mentally scolded herself for agreeing to go to a party. If it were up to her she'd be at home reading a book in her pajamas not running for her life. Mia could her the wolf behind her slowly gaining on her. If it caught her there was no doubt it would eat her.

"Go with us they said it will be fun they said" Mia muttered while looking for a place to hide or something to defend herself with.

Mia ran into a clearing as the sun slipped behind the hills and the moon climbed into the sky.

Mia stopped almost against her will. She looked at her surroundings not pleased to find she was even more lost now than ever.

"Great just great"

She heard it. The wolf had entered the clearing behind her growling still. Mia turned to face it scared for her life. When the wolf saw her face however he stopped and sat down like a trained pet. Mia stood shaking waiting for it to spring forward. It never did instead it turned and walked back into the woods leaving Mia alone.

* * *

Mia scrambled back through the woods trying to find and her way back to Josh's house and the party so she could get a ride from someone and go home. Her foot caught a rut in the ground causing her to trip and fall.

"This is exactly how I wanted my night to go" she mumbled.

As Mia tried to get up a feeling of tiredness overtook her. Mia found herself laying down and nodding off to sleep.

* * *

Mia opened her eyes to find she was back in her room the next day. Was it all a dream? The answer turned out to be no. As she got out of bed she realized she was still wearing her costume. Well part of it. The hood was draped over the back of her desk chair. However when Mia looked at it more closely she realized it wasn't hers or rather her original hood. This one was decorated along the sides with gold swirling designs. Mia picked it up to get a better look at it and found that it was made with velvet instead of cheap cotton. The inside was lined with red silk. Whoever had made this had put a tremendous amount of effort into it. Mia out of plain curiosity put it one and tied it, completely unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

He watched her happily. Ashamed at what he had almost done to her the night before. The hood had been his way of apologizing to her and he was glad to see that she'd accepted it. He didn't know what it was about her. He never wanted to see her scared again. He all to suddenly felt the need to protect her from anything and everything. Perhaps it had to do with the curse placed on him to years ago. He constantly fought for control over his instincts Last night had been a terrible slip up. He'd let instinct cloud his judgement and he regretted it. Now as he he sat alone in his cabin watching Mia he vowed never to let it happen again.

"Oh Red I promise I won't do it again" Shaggy said as the image faded in his mirror.

* * *

 **Okay that ends that should I continue this? For now I'm going to mark it complete unless I get told otherwise. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mia stood there running her hand down the seam of the hood. Where had it come from? What happened last night? Hearing her phone ring Mia took the hood of and put it down. Looking at her phone she saw it was her friend Amanda calling her.

"Hello?"

"Mia! What happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean?" Mia asked slowly.

"Where did you go? One minute you were there the next you were gone"

"Oh I kinda got lost in the woods"

"The woods? Really just because you were dressed as Little Red Riding Hood that does not give you to disappear so you can find a dwarfs cottage"

"Um Amanda you're thinking of Snow White"

"What?"

"The Seven Dwarfs are from Snow White"

"Oh whatever"

"Um Amanda I have to go"

"Oh okay ttyl"

"Amanda you mean-"

"I know what I mean" Amanda said before hanging up.

Mia went about getting ready for the day. It was Saturday and Mia wanted to spend it her way drawing and writing. Mia got dressed and was now wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt ,jeans and white shoes. She pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail and grabbed her glasses so she'd be able to see what she was reading when the time came. Carefully she took her costume into the laundry room and washed it before hanging it in her closet. As she came back to her desk she found the hood neatly folded and ready to be put away. As she put it into her dresser she tried to remember if she'd folded it. Giving up on the matter she sat down at her desk pulled out a journal and begun to write.

* * *

Mia looked up at the clock to see an hour had passed. Mia groaned she hadn't eaten anything. If her Grandmother were there she'd get an earful but her grandmother or Mimi as she preferred to be called was away on a business trip. You. see Mia had lived with her grandmother for a long time practically her whole life. Mia's parent's had died in a plane crash when she was two. Mia went to the kitchen poured a bowl of cereal then went back to her room for her art supplies. After finishing her breakfast Mia begun to draw. She was surprised to find herself drawing the wolf from the previous night. It was brown and it's eyes seemed to stare right into you.

Why draw this animal. The same one that'd almost eaten her.

* * *

Shaggy was bored so turning to the mirror he said:

"Show me Red"

The mirror lit up his reflection blurred before clearing to reveal Mia.

Shaggy didn't know her real name and preferred to call her Red. Red seemed to fit her. He watched her intently. She had her head bent over something. He wanted to see what she was doing. On cue his mirror blurred before clearing up. It now showed the drawing of the wolf . Of him. He had made quite the first impression and clear it wasn't a good one. He had to make it right. He had to.

* * *

Mia put her pencil down and looked at her drawing. She had drawn the wolf sitting down in the clearing. Mia shut her sketchbook and pushed it away not wanting to see the picture anymore. Mia returned to her room and retrieved the hood. Sitting down she began to look at it. There was no indication of where it came from or who's it was . As she lifted it a note fell from it.

 _The hood belongs to you Red. I'm sorry about last night please forgive me._

Red? What was happening? Sorry about what? Who had given her this? The note didn't have a signature so Mia didn't have a way to answer her questions. Did this person mean red as in Little Red Riding Hood? Mia found this quite terrifying. Mimi wouldn't return for another week and she needed advice. How should she handle this? Reluctantly she picked up the phone and called the only person she could Amanda. She told Amanda to come over imdently and hung up.

* * *

"Mia what's the matter?" Amanda asked bursting through the door.

"Sit down and I'll tell you" Mia ordered.

One explanation later.

"So where is this supposed hood of yours? Amanda asked not believeing her friend.

"Right here" Mia said showing her friend her hood.

"Is this real?" Amanda asked lightly touching the hood.

"Yes"

"Where did you get this?"

"I woke up and it was there"

"Strange"

"Not as strange as last night"

"So it sat down and stopped chasing you?"

"Yes"

"You're right that is strange"

"Who do you think could've given this to you?"

"Do I look like I know?"

"Okay no need to be sarcastic about it"

"I wasn't being sarcastic"

"Yes you were"

"Whatever Amanda. Can you please just help me figure this out"

"Sorry Mia I have no Idea"

"Great"

"See? Sarcasm"

"What can I say it's a gift"

* * *

This presented an opportunity to Shaggy. He wanted to see this girl again and not by means of a magic mirror. He wanted to see her in real life. Apologize to her in person. He would see her again. He would tonight. There was a chance of her running away but she wanted answers so she wouldn't. He knew she wouldn't.

"I'll see you tonight Red"

* * *

 **Okay that ends the seconed chapter of this story which I will clearly continue. Have Ideas? Predictions? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shaggy waited until nightfall. As the sun set he arrived on Mia's property.

"Red" he called out catching Mia's attention.

Mia slowly came to the window and looked outside catching sight of the stranger she debuted.

"Who are you?"

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Last night"

Mia racked her brain had this person been at the party?

"I know you want answers"

That caught Mia's attention. Slowly she stepped outside and stood on her front porch.

"I'm sorry about last night"

"Who are you?" Mia repeated.

"I'm the person who gave you the hood Red"

"My name isn't Red and that doesn't answer my question"

"I didn't want to do this but it seems I have no choice"

Mia watched in shock as the stranger transformed into the wolf that'd almost eaten her the night before.

"How?"

Transforming back the person replied.

"I was cursed"

"But why did you chase me?"

"Terrible mistake. I promise I won't ever again"

"What's your name?"

"Shaggy. "What's yours?"

"Mia"

"I think I like Red better"

"Why?"

"Just because"

"Because of my costume?"

"Partly"

"What's the other reason?"

"Red suits you better"

"How would you know?"

"I just do"

"So where did the hood come from?"

"I just took your old one and made it better"

"You turned a cheap cotton thing into something real?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"Yes"

"I'm glad"

Mia yawned suddenly it had gotten late.

"I'll see you tomorrow Red" Shaggy said before disappearing into the woods again.

* * *

Mia slipped back into her house in complete shock. She had a feeling she hadn't seen the last of Shaggy. He was coming back tomorrow. Questions ran a race in her mind as she went to bed. She cast a glance at where her hood was before falling asleep.

* * *

Mia wasn't sure how she got here. Back in the clearing. She looked down to find she was in her costume again hood and all. The clearing was the same except it was daytime. Since it was daytime Mia could see the patches of flowers throughout the clearing.

"Red" a voice called out.

Mia turned and saw Shaggy as he stepped into the clearing.

"My name isn't Red" she repeated.

"You'll always be Red to me Mia"

"How are we here?"

"Does it matter?" Shaggy asked stepping closer.

"I don't know" Mia said nervous.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you"

"Promise?"

"Yes"

* * *

Mia fell out of bed with a start. It had been a dream. A strange dream. Mia realized it was Sunday morning. In her town if you weren't at church everyone knew by Tuesday. Mia could never stay awake during church so she preferred to assist the Sunday school class. However Mia felt like staying home. When people asked her she'd simply say she hadn't been feeling well. Mia pulled herself off the floor and went to the kitchen. She found she'd left her art supplies there. Mia made some toast and sat down. She opened her sketchbook to her last drawing and turned the page. She began to draw. She drew the clearing from her dream almost amazed at how well she remembered it. All kinds of flowers. Buttercups, Daisies even the occasional Rose.

"It was pretty" she mumbled to herself completely absorbed in her art.

* * *

Shaggy had the same dream. It's like it was shared. he woke up and looked around at his one room cabin. A table and chair beside a little kitchen area. His bed was pushed against the back wall. The mirror was hung on the wall next to it. He lived alone not even Scooby was there.

* * *

Mia finished her drawing and cleared her things off the table. After getting ready for the day she filled the dog dish outside her home. She didn't have a dog but the town did. A few years ago a brown Great Dane had wandered into town and caught the attention of everyone because he could talk. He clamid to be looking for his friend. Although the dog didn't find who he was looking for he stayed and the town decided to take care of him. He spoke to a few people but Mia wasn't one of them. She always filled a dish with scraps and set it out in case the dog came by and he often did.

* * *

Scooby wandered through town just like he always did. He walked to the very last street and up the driveway of the last house. Sitting on the porch was a dish filled with scraps. However something else caught Scooby's attention. He sniffed the air once more.

Shaggy had been there

* * *

 **That ends chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shaggy watched Mia from the forest. She didn't know he was there. She was to busy with chores. She was so beautiful. As much as Shaggy tried he couldn't get his thoughts off of her. She was like a magnet. He felt drawn to her. She had to be his and his only. Shaggy started to form a plan. It was a risky plan but he had to try.

As night fell he returned to her home. She'd left a window open. This made things easier. Faster than humanly possible he was through the window. He crept along the hall and found Mia sprawled out in her bed. She was asleep. He stopped.

"She's so peaceful " he whispered.

Slowly he picked her up careful not to wake her. As he left her room he grabbed her hood. Soon he arrived back home he set Mia down carefully and covered her up.

"Good night Red" he said before lightly kissing the the top of her head.

…

The next day when Mia woke up she was confused. Where was she? How'd she get here?

"Morning Red"

"Where am I?"

"With me"

Mia turned and found Shaggy sitting beside her.

"Wh-why?" Mia asked very scared.

"I just couldn't stand being apart from you anymore " Shaggy said.

"But you barely know me!"

"True but I feel like I've known you forever "

"Take me home "

"You are home Red"

"No I'm not. Mimi will worry about me "

"That's taken care of "

"What?"

"As far as your grandmother knows you're away traveling"

"But I've never left home before "

"Exactly "

"Why me?"

"Because you're wonderful "

"That's not a valid reason "

"Sure is is"

"No it isn't "

"You don't believe me"

"No "

"I'll have to prove it "

"How do you knew I won't run away?"

"First because we're in a forest. Second and most important I'm a werewolf I have senses far better than yours"

Unfortunately he was right. Mia couldn't help herself and she broke down in tears.

"Please don't cry " Shaggy said gently.

"You just took me away from everything I've known and I'm not supposed to cry?" Mia asked.

Shaggy felt guilty. He didn't want her to be upset but he didn't want to be alone. How was he supposed to make her feel better?

"Mia" he said lifting up her head so she looked directly at him.

"I promise I'll never ever hurt you. I want to make you happy "

"Then take me home "

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore "

Mia froze. He couldn't be serious.

"You're lying "

"I've been alone for two years Mia "

"But why me?" Mia asked again.

"I already told you why"

"You barely know me " Mia said again.

"Red I'm not lying to you "

"But"

"It will be okay Red it will "

"I wanna go home "

"This is your home now "

"But I don't want to be here"

"It's not bad here"

"My friends, Mimi everyone gone" Mia sobbed.

Shaggy couldn't bear seeing her upset. He did the only thing he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. He was surprised she didn't push him away.

"I promise it will be okay Red"


	5. Chapter 5

Mia opened her eyes slowly. She turned her head slowly not quite remembering where she was. Then it her like a brick. She'd been kidnapped by Shaggy . She sat up. Where was he?

"I see you're awake "

Shaggy was seated at the table. He wasn't doing anything.

" I have a surprise for you Red"

"What?"

"Come here and see" Shaggy said.

Mia got up slowly. She was scared. She didn't know what Shaggy was up to.

"Sit" Shaggy said gently.

Mia sat down quietly.

"Now close your eyes"

Mia closed her eyes. She heard Shaggy stand. He walked behind her. She felt something cold. Shaggy took her hand and told her to stand. With her eyes still closed he led her to the mirror.

"Now open your eyes"

Mia opened her eyes. Looking in the mirror she could see the necklace. A small heart pendant on a silver chain.

"This necklace will never come off. It's there to remind you that I love you Red"

Mia was speechless. Did he really think he could make her happy by showering her with presents? She was scared. She wanted to go home but Mia knew he'd find her. Looking in the mirror however Mia saw something she didn't expect. Sincerity. His eyes told the truth. Mia could see he was serious.

"Thank you "she said quietly.

…

Back in town Scooby returned to Mia's house and received a surprise. The dog dish was empty and Mia was nowhere in sight. He walked around the property thinking that she might be in the back yard. Nothing. So Scooby put his nose to the ground hoping to track Mia's scent. The town took care of Scooby and he took care of it. He found no trace of Mia's sent but he did discover that Shaggy had been there again. He decided to follow the scent. He followed it deep into the forest. So deep that he wasn't sure how far he was from town. He took many twists and turns before finally coming upon a cabin. Slowly he walked up to the window and looked inside. He saw Shaggy and Mia. What was Mia doing here?

…

Shaggy felt he was being watched. He turned and saw something unexpected. Scooby. Shaggy was confused. How did Scooby find him? He stepped away from Mia and went outside.

"Scooby what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you"

"Why?"

"I missed you "

"But they hate me"

"That's their fault"

"I can't go back Scooby"

"Then I'll stay here"

"But-"

Shaggy gave in quickly. He knew there was no point in arguing with Scooby. He opened the door and led him inside. Mia hadn't moved from the mirror. She was too scared to do so.

"Red I'd like you to meet someone " Shaggy said.

Mia turned around.

"This is Scooby "

"Hello" Mia said weakly.

"Hello Mia "

"You know each other?" Shaggy asked surprised.

"Not exactly " Scooby said.

"How?"

"I came to her town looking for you. When I didn't find you I stayed. Mia always has food on the porch for me "

"I see"

…

Shaggy was amazed. Scooby had been looking for him all this time? He was touched. He missed Scooby. He really had but what would Scooby think of him after he learned the truth. How would he react? Shaggy knew he had to tell him. He dreaded it. It had to be done though.

…

Scooby could sense the fear radiating off of Mia. Why was she scared? Then he noticed how stiff she was. Something wasn't right. Scooby looked from Mia to Shaggy and realized the problem was Shaggy himself. He was missing something.

"Are you hungry Red?"

"No"

"You haven't eaten anything"

"I'm not hungry"

"I can tell you're lying"

"I'm not hungry" Mia replied.

"I'm not going to let you starve Mia" Shaggy said seriously.

"I don't want anything to eat" Mia repeated again.

"Nonsense you go sit down and I'll make you some lunch "

Mia gave up and went back to the table. Scooby watched their interactions with each other curiously. Shaggy seemed nice to Mia but she seemed scared of him. Why? Shaggy gave Mia a sandwich and asked Scooby to come with him. Scooby followed Shaggy outside away from the house.

"What is it Shaggy?"

"There's something you need to know Scooby "

"What is it?"

"I uh well"

"What's wrong?"

"I kidnapped Mia "


	6. Chapter 6

"You did what?" Scooby cried.

"I kidnapped Mia '

"But why?"

"I need her Scooby "

"You what?"

"Need her. No one else can have her "

"You aren't making sense

"I just need her Scooby I don't know why myself "

Scooby understood that this was the curse taking control. Shaggy had lost the fight to his instincts. Not entirely but Scooby knew this was difficult for Shaggy. He knew Shaggy wouldn't be able to help himself. Scooby also knew Shaggy wouldn't hurt Mia. They returned to the cabin and found Mia hadn't eaten anything. She just sat there staring at the wall.

"Please eat something" Shaggy said gently sitting across from Mia.

"I said I wasn't hungry" Mia whispered.

"Please" Shaggy begged.

Scooby sat down beside Mia and put his head in her lap. Mia glanced down at him. Scooby looked at her. Trying to silently tell her it was okay. Mia seemed to get the message and slowly began to eat. Shaggy looked at Scooby with a knowing look. Once she finished she pushed her plate away. The silence was unsettling. Mia stayed quiet waiting for Shaggy to speak and Shaggy stayed quiet waiting for Mia to speak. Scooby looked at them. Mia was scared but surprisingly so was Shaggy. Yes Shaggy had been scared plenty times before but this was a different type of fear. The fear of rejection.

Shaggy wanted to make Mia happy. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted her to know he loved her. How? How was he supposed to do it? He didn't want her to be scared. He was at a loss.

Scooby saw what Shaggy did not. He saw to that Mia was scared. However he saw it was because Mia feared doing the wrong thing. She was scared of Shaggy and what he could do. Mia didn't know about Shaggy's internal battle. She didn't know about how Shaggy had ended up like that. Most of all she didn't know about Shaggy's reasons for being alone. Scooby begun to wander around and found Mia's hood.

"What's this?" He asked.

Shaggy looked at where Scooby was and smiled a bit.

"That's Mia's hood"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Shaggy "

"Oh "

…

The rest of the day was quiet. When night fell Shaggy slept on the couch and gave Mia the bed . Scooby lied down on the rug in front of Mia. Mia laid awake listening. Shaggy's breathing evened out telling her he was asleep. She could try and run now. Mia moved slowly not wanting Shaggy to catch her.

"Don't " someone whispered.

Mia's breath caught in her throat. Slowly she turned and found Scooby looking at her.

"Why? She asked.

"Shaggy's been alone for a long time Mia "

"You're here now "

"Mia he can't help it"

"What do you mean?"

"Shaggy's cursed"

"He told me "

"He has instincts that he has to battle "

"And?"

"You can help him"

"How?"

"He's scared of rejection Mia. Stay"

"Why should I?"

"Please. I want to help my friend "

Should she? Mia looked at Scooby he was telling the truth. Even though Mia didn't want to she climbed back into bed.

"Thank you Mia" Scooby whispered before falling asleep.

…

Mia blinked and found herself back in the clearing.

"Red"

Mia looked up at the sound of Shaggy's voice. He was standing across from her.

"Yes?"

"Why did you try to run away?" Shaggy asked. He sounded hurt.

"I miss my family and friends "

"Please stay Mia I don't want to be alone "

"You have Scooby to keep you company "

"But I want you to stay "

"Why?"

"I love you "

"You don't know me "

"Let me get to know you then"

He was suddenly right in front of her.

"Please" he whispered taking her hand.

…

Mia woke up. She turned to face Scooby. He was asleep. It was morning light poured in the window. Mia looked from Scooby to Shaggy who was also sleeping. Asleep Shaggy didn't seem anything like Mia thought he was. Mia turned back to the wall. She found herself unable to go back to sleep so she just laid there. After a few minutes she began to hear noises. Thumping . She turned around. Shaggy was beating on the couch in his sleep.

"No I wont " he mumbled over and over again.

Scooby woke up and looked worriedly at Shaggy. Before Scooby could do anything Mia went over to where Shaggy was and began to try to wake him.

"Shaggy" she said loud enough to wake him.

"No I won't be a monster. No"

"Shaggy" Mia repeated shaking him.

Shaggy sat up quickly causing Mia to jump back.

"It-it was a dream " Shaggy panted.

Shaggy realized Mia and Scooby were staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah"

Shaggy looked from Scooby to Mia and locked gazes with her. There was fear in her eyes but something else to. Sympathy.


	7. Chapter 7

Sympathy. Mia felt sympathy for Shaggy. What had he been dreaming about that would cause such an outburst? She watched him carefully. How was he going to act after that ordeal? Nervousness overtook her once again as he locked gazes with her. Time came to a halt and everything else around them seemed to disappear as they looked at each other. A silent understanding seemed to pass between them. Then as fast as it had happened it was gone leaving Mia to wonder what had occurred?.

* * *

Shaggy looked at Mia even after she looked away. She'd been the one to wake him up and free him from his nightmare. Mia had felt sorry for him. He felt upset though. He was upset she had to see that. To see his weakness. To see him afraid. To see him vulnerable. Shaggy didn't like feeling vulnerable . Feeling vulnerable meant that the monsters were winning. the despicable unforgiving creatures were winning. He wouldn't let them win. They couldn't. He'd show them all. He'd show them all that he'd beat this. He'd beat them they wouldn't win. Shaggy looked at Mia. Mia was his. His to protect from **them**. Mia was his to love and care for. He watched her waiting for a reaction. None came. The only effect was the fear and sympathy in her ice blue eyes.

* * *

"Shaggy?" Scooby asked again.

"Yes Scooby?"

"Whens breakfast?"

Typical Scooby. He always wanted something to eat.

"Soon" Shaggy answered with a knowing smile.

"What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes"

"Alright then"

* * *

Mia sat down again. Why did she keep having these dreams? Same setting, same costume and Shaggy. Why?

"Mia"

Mia shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at Shaggy.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Thank you"

"For what?'

"Staying"

* * *

The previous night:

Shaggy had suspicions that Mia would attempt to run. He had no doubt she would try at least once. Of course he'd find her but she'd try anyway. He breathed in and out slowly to make it sound like he was sleeping. As he'd expected he heard her rise from bed and quietly shuffle towards the door. Just as he was about to say something he heard Scooby. He listened quietly to the conversation and smiled a bit when he heard Mia climb back into bed. When she'd fallen asleep he turned to face the bed.

"I promise it will be okay" he whispered before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Shaggy put the food in front of Mia.

"I'm not going to let you starve Red" he reminded her.

Slowly she begun to eat it. Shaggy was relieved He thought she'd try to argue with him again. Getting himself a plate he sat down across from her. After she'd finshed she pushed her plate away and sat there.

"Red"

Mia looked up.

"What do you do for fun?"

He knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I like to draw"

"What do you like to draw?"

"Whatever I can"

"What's the hardest thing you've ever drawn?"

"Well there was this stained glass window in the church I tried to redraw it sucked when I finished it"

"What's the easiest thing?'

Mia wanted to say you. It had just come so naturally but she didn't instead she went with the second thing that crossed her mind.

"A stick figure"

It was after all the simplest thing to draw.

"You're lying"

"What?"

"I can tell when people lie"

"How?"

"I used to be a detective. Now tell the truth"

"You"

Shaggy remembered the picture of him in the clearing. Shaggy knew he couldn't let Mia know he'd been watching her.

"When did you draw me?"

"The day after Halloween "

* * *

Mia waited for a reaction. Shaggy looked at Mia closely . Was he going to be angry with her?

"I'm sorry Mia" he said after a long time.

This was unexpected.

"For what?"

"Scaring you"

"It's okay" Mia said quietly.

"No it isn't Mia. I shouldn't have done that."

"You couldn't help it" Mia reminded him.

"There's only one good thing that came out of this"

"What?" Mia asked even though she knew the answer.

"Finding you"

* * *

He was disgusted. How could Shaggy be so _happy?_ Happiness was weakness. How could the girl take it? What was her name? Red? Mia? He didn't know or care. She had the right idea. Creatures like Shaggy and him should be feared. They would learn the meaning of fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Shaggy woke up early and turned to face the bed. It had been a week and slowly Mia was getting used to the sudden change in her life. He no longer had to argue with her about eating and she was starting to talk more. Shaggy looked at Mia. She was still asleep. Scooby was sleeping on the floor between the bed and the couch where Shaggy was. One of the only unpleasant things that had been happening were Shaggy's terrifying nightmares. His dreams always started out okay. Mia and him in the flower filled clearing but then Mia would fade away and he'd be alone. Then the monsters would come through the trees laughing at him, calling him names and reminding him of his curse. Telling him that it was only a matter of time. That he was putting Mia in danger. That Mia would run away and abandon him. Every time these dreams happened Mia was there to wake him up.

He never told her what he dreamed about. Too afraid to tell her. Too afraid it would scare her. He didn't want to scare her. He watched her. She was so peaceful right now. He slowly sat up and debuted on waking Scooby and Mia up. He didn't like feeling lonely. He didn't have to think much longer because soon Mia begun to stir.

"Good morning Red" he said when she sat up.

"Morning Shaggy" Mia yawned.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah did you?" Mia asked turning to face him.

"Yes"

"That's good"

It was also a lie. Shaggy had woken up several times that night. The only reason he was awake now was because he forced himself to wake up.

"Shaggy? Mia?" Scooby yawned.

"Morning Scooby"

"Shaggy?"

"Yes Scooby?"

"Can we go out today please?"

Shaggy froze. Go out? They couldn't do that could they? Then he looked at Mia. She must be bored stuck inside with nothing to do. He didn't want that to happen. Finally after some thought he said:

"I guess so after breakfast"

Even though he'd said it was okay he was still worried. Would Mia run away?

* * *

Mia followed Scooby to the door ready to go when Shaggy stopped her.

"It's cold out there Red" he said handing her the hood.

She put it on.

"Red Please don't run away" Shaggy whispered.

Mia stopped. She hadn't been planing on it. It would be very stupid to do something like that. It was November it would start to snow soon. Besides he'd find her if she tried. The way he said it though is what caught her by surprise. It sounded like he was begging. Was he truly scared she would? Mia then thought back to the nightmares he'd been having. Shaggy got scared like everyone else. Scooby had told her he was scared of rejection. Was he? Mia knew there were a lot of things she didn't know about Shaggy. Mia was beginning to see that Shaggy wasn't someone to be feared.

"I won't"" Mia said still looking at him.

"Promise?"

He _was_ scared.

"Yes" Mia said.

"Thank you"

* * *

Shaggy smiled. Before he opened the door he pulled Mia's hood over her head in a playful manner. She pushed it back a bit and smiled at him as he opened the door. Mia followed Scooby outside and instantly shivered as the cold wind hit her. Shaggy closed the door and begun to lead them away from the house.

* * *

This was a perfect opportunity for him. As he watched the group walk through the tress he scowled at the way Shaggy helped Mia over tree roots and logs. Although he wanted to strike now he waited. An even better time would come


	9. Chapter 9

"How much farther?" Scooby asked.

"We're here" Shaggy replied as they stepped into the clearing.

For early November the clearing looked strange. It was still green with flowers still in bloom. It was unnatural and magical at the same time. Mia looked around with awe. This was the same clearing where her dreams took place. The very same one she'd run into that night. How was it possible it was the same place? The clearing from her dreams and this one. It was quite a sight to see. Mia walked around it slowly taking in every last detail. It truly was a beautiful place.

* * *

Shaggy wasn't sure what had compelled him to do it. To bring Mia here of all the places. There were many hidden spots in the woods that he knew about. Plenty of wondrous sights but out of all of them why here? Shaggy watched Mia as she looked around. She didn't seem scared to be here at all. She moved about the clearing with Scooby trailing behind her. Both seemed intrigued by this place. Eventually Mia turned to face Shaggy her hood just barely moving in the breeze.

"All my life I've lived next to the woods and still had no idea about this place" she said.

"Sometimes you just have to pay close attention to notice things like this" he replied walking over to her.

Just as Mia was about to respond a twig snapped behind them. The trio all turned to face whatever had entered the clearing behind them. On instinct Shaggy stepped in front of Mia ready to protect her if need be. What they saw however was something Shaggy wasn't expecting at all.

"Hello Shaggy"

"Fred? What are you doing here?"

"I came to set things right"

"What do you mean?"

"Mia here had the right idea. We're supposed to be feared Shaggy"

"What do you mean Fred?" Shaggy asked carefully.

Fred shocked them all by turning into a wolf and growling.

"How?" Shaggy asked.

"How do you think?" Fred asked transforming back.

"Dracula" Shaggy growled.

"Correct"

"But why?"

"I don't remember much less care all I know is that this is the best thing that's ever happened to me"

Shaggy knew at once that Fred had lost his battle long ago and judging by the look on his face he was ready for a fight. Shaggy looked at Mia who was shaking. Clearly she was having a flashback to when they met and what he had almost done. It was dangerous for her to be here. Still Shaggy decided to try the peaceful approach first.

"I don't want to hurt you Fred"

"Oh Shaggy I'm not here to hurt you I'm here for her" Fred said lunging towards Mia.

"Scooby get Mia out of here" Shaggy ordered.

Scooby tugged on Mia's hood telling her to go. They ran disappearing into the woods. Fred attempted to follow only to be pinned to the ground by Shaggy. Fred wanted to hurt Mia and Shaggy wasn't going to let him.

"Fred get out of here and don't come back" Shaggy ordered.

"You really think she'll ever love you Shaggy?"

"Shut up Fred" Shaggy replied as Fred flipped him over.

"Shaggy you know I'm right" he taunted.

"I said shut up" Shaggy replied standing back up.

"She'll never love you"

"Leave"

"She sees you as what you are Shaggy"

"I said leave"

"A monster" Fred said before launching himself at Shaggy.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Scooby and Mia ran into the cabin panting heavily. Scooby shut the door with a swift kick. Mia drooped into the chair by the table not even stopping to take of her hood.

"Are you okay Mia?" Scooby asked.

"Mentally or physically?"

"Either"

"I just had the second most traumatizing moment in my life but physically I'm fine"

"I'm sorry Mia it was my idea to go out I didn't know"

"It's okay Scooby" Mia replied quietly.

"Mia?"

"Yeah Scooby?"

"You know Shaggy will never hurt you right?"

"I'm not so sure"

"I think you need to hear why he ended up like this"

"Hit me"

* * *

 **Just watch Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf.**

* * *

"After we got back we attempted to reverse the curse but Dracula returned and altered it to make it more intense. When our friends found out the pushed Shaggy away and said they never wanted to see him again. Then his girlfriend broke up with him and he disappeared. I've been looking for him for two years and I finally found him but I wasn't aware about Fred" Scooby finished.

"Wow"

"I know it's a lot to take in"

"Uh yeah" Mia agreed.

There was a sound at the door. Mia froze while Scooby went to answer it. After looking outside and making sure it wasn't Fred Scooby opened the door to revel Shaggy.

* * *

Shaggy was badly hurt. He was limping and his arm looked like it was broken but the thing that caught Mia's attention were the scratches all over his face. There were some really bad ones going down his right cheek.

"He's gone" Shaggy heaved tiredly.

"So you got rid of him?"

"No he just left and said he'd be back"

"This is terrible" Scooby said.

Mia jumped up and gently guided Shaggy to the bed.

"First thing we have to do is mend you" Mia said in a don't question me voice.

"I'm fine" Shaggy swore moving to get up only to have Mia push him back down.

"Mia's right" Scooby agreed.

"Scooby would you bring me something to wrap Shaggy's injures with?"

"There's a first aid kit under the sink Scooby" Shaggy said.

Scooby brought the kit to Mia who soon had Shaggy bandaged up.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" Shaggy asked.

"Mimi taught me"

"She was a good teacher"

"It certainly payed off"Mia agreed.

* * *

 **That ends that. I hope you enjoyed don't forget to review**


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night.

"Mia are you still awake?" Scooby whispered.

"Wha-what's the mater?" Mia asked turning over to face Scooby.

"Look" Scooby said tilting his head in Shaggy's direction.

Shaggy was shaking. Because of his injuries he couldn't turn over without hurting himself even worse. He was mumbling to himself. It was only a matter of time before it became yelling. Mia got up and quickly walked to where Shaggy was sleeping.

"Shaggy" she whispered shaking him slightly.

Shaggy's eyes opened. He groaned in pain and attempted to sit up. Mia helped him sit up and she stood quietly waiting for him to say something..

"I'm sorry Mia " he said finally.

"It's okay Shaggy"

"I didn't mean to wake you "

"Actually Scooby woke me "

"Why?" Shaggy asked turning to Scooby.

"You were having a bad dream. Mia's the only one who can wake you up " Scooby explained.

"This is the ninth time Shaggy " Mia said.

"I'm sorry Red"

"Shaggy what are you dreaming about?" Scooby asked.

"Them" Shaggy muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't know Scooby I want it to stop"

"Maybe talking about it would help" Scooby suggested.

"I don't want to Scooby" Shaggy said quietly.

"Okay " Scooby said even though he knew it would help him.

…..

* * *

Mia watched quietly. Shaggy was clearly shaken. She felt sorry for him. He'd been through more than most people and it left him scared. Who was Shaggy referring to when he said Them? He had secrets like everyone else. Mia found she wanted to know what they were. She wanted to help.

"Red"

"Yes?"

"Would you please keep me company?"

"Sure"

Scooby had fallen asleep.

They moved to the table. Shaggy turned a lamp on so they could see and they sat down. There was silence between them. Nether was sure what to say. Finally Shaggy broke the silence.

"Red?"

"Yes?"

"Would you draw something for me"

"If I had a paper and some pencils "

No sooner had she said that then they appeared. Mia was surprised but she picked them up anyway .

"What should I draw?"

"Anything you want "

"Okay "

Mia thought and without realizing it her hand begun to move as she recalled an old memory.

….

* * *

FLASHBACK.

It was a complete downpour outside. A five year old Mia sat wrapped in her blanket scared of the storm outside the window. Mia never liked the rain.

"Mia come here" her Mimi said noticing her granddaughter's state.

Mia ran to her grandmother and climbed onto her lap.

"Mia have I told you the story of the nature fairies?"

"No Mimi"

"Well the nature fairies help with things like rain"

"They do?"

"Yes because rain is food for the plants and all the pretty flowers you like."

"The buttercups?"

"Yes"

"The tulips?"

"Yes"

"The roses?"

"Especially those" Mimi laughed

"What else do the fairies do?"

"Lots of things Mia"

"Like what?"

"They color the leaves in the fall"

"Do they use crayons?"

"They might"

"That sounds like fun "

"I bet it is"

"When it stops raining can we jump in the puddles?"

"Of course we can"

…..

* * *

Present.

Mia put her pencil down and looked at her work. She'd drawn the lake in her town. It was sparking and there were fairies fly above it. She smiled at her work.

"May I see?" Shaggy asked bringing Mia out of her thoughts .

Slowly Mia pushed her drawing to Shaggy. She'd never shown her art to many people. She was worried they'd think she was strange. Most of her art contained fantasy elements. Shaggy looked over it carefully .

"This is great Mia "

"Thank you" she whispered a bit surprised.

"You don't believe me?"

"No" she admitted slowly.

"Why?"

"Not many people like my art"

"Why don't they?"

"They think my fantasy stuff is strange "

"I like it"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Mia was surprised.

"Thank you"

"Will you draw some more?"

"Sure"

So Mia set to work.

….

* * *

The next day.

"Red"

Mia opened her eyes slowly. When did she fall asleep? Mia looked around and found she was back in the bed. Shaggy was propped up on the couch

"When did I fall asleep?"

"After a while you were out of it. I led you back to bed "

"You were on your leg?" Mia asked horrified.

"Don't worry Scooby helped me"

"But he was asleep "

"He woke up"

"Oh"

"Someone mention me?" Scooby asked.

"How could you let him on his leg?" Mia asked Scooby.

"Don't worry I helped him "

"Well okay "

"How long until I'm better?"

"A few weeks "

"But that's so long"

"No it isn't "

"Well what can we do until then?" Scooby asked.

"We can't go outside again for obvious reasons " Shaggy muttered.

Mia shuddered at the thought.

"I know Mia can teach us to draw"

"I can what?" Mia asked surprised.

"Teach us to draw" Shaggy repeated.

"Well I guess" Mia said slowly.

"Really?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah"

"Great"


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks to Shaggy's full recovery were slow. Mia spent nearly the entire time teaching Shaggy and Scooby how to draw. The other portion of her time was spent waking Shaggy from his mysterious nightmares. He refused to speak about them. They only seemed to get worse. Scooby wanted to help his friend but he wasn't sure how. The only thing that was certain was Shaggy relied on Mia for comfort.

One night Mia laid awake. How much her life changed. As she was drifting into dreamland she heard it. Shaggy's mumbling. She got up and went over to help him.

"Shaggy" she whispered.

"Help me Red"

Although he was still asleep Mia wondered if he knew she was there.

"Shaggy it's okay " she whispered shaking his shoulder.

Shaggy went stiff then relaxed. This was the sign he'd woken up. Mia started to walk away only to have Shaggy gently grab her hand. Mia looked back at him. He looked at her silently pleading with her to stay. Mia knew there was no point in going back to bed anyway. If she did Shaggy would probably have another nightmare. Mia couldn't risk that. So she sat down and waited for Shaggy to say something.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up" he said finally turning to her. The cuts on his cheek had healed but left a scar.

"It's really okay Shaggy "

"No it isn't

"It's fine I promise "

"Well if you say so"

"Look it's snowing outside " Mia said pointing to the window.

"So it is" Shaggy said following Mia's gaze.

"I always liked the snow" Mia said.

"So do I "

"Shaggy? Mia?"

"Over here Scooby " Shaggy said.

"It's snowing outside " Scooby yawned.

"Yes it is "

"Can we play in it tomorrow?" Scooby asked.

"No" Shaggy said firmly.

"Why not?" Scooby asked.

"He's still out there"

"We don't have to go far Shaggy" Scooby argued.

"I said no Scooby "

"But-"

"NO"

Scooby moved back. He really wanted to go outside. It was boring inside the one room cabin. Scooby had run out of ideas to entertain himself. He was getting restless and needed some fresh air.

"I'm sorry Scooby " Shaggy whispered.

"It's fine Shaggy"

….

When Shaggy woke up the next day he was surprised to see Mia still sitting on the couch next to him asleep. Shaggy looked at her and wondered if he should move he didn't want to wake her. After all he'd been waking her at all hours of the night for the last several looked so cute. Mia's hair fell over the right side of her face. She was calm. Just so calm. Shaggy felt bad for waking her. Slowly Shaggy stood up. His leg had pretty much healed. Shaggy glanced back at Mia she wasn't covered and she was shivering slightly. Shaggy grabbed her hood and draped it over her.

"Shaggy?" Scooby asked.

"Shh" Shaggy said gesturing to Mia.

"Oh" Scooby whispered.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes but Scooby couldn't stand the silence so he asked Shaggy a question that been on his mind for a while.

"Shaggy?"

"Yes Scooby?"

"Do you actually love Mia?"

"Yes"

"How can you tell?"

"Whenever I'm around her I feel happy and I can forget about my curse for a while."

"Explain please"

"She's wonderful Scooby. She makes me feel human "

"Really?"

"Yes"

….

Mia woke up thirty minutes later. She turned and looked around to find Shaggy . He didn't notice that she was awake. He was busy cooking breakfast. Scooby noticed however. Mia sat up and yawned finally getting Shaggy's attention.

"Morning Red"

"Morning Shaggy" Mia yawned.

"Morning Mia " Scooby greeted.

"Morning Scooby "

"Did you sleep okay?" Shaggy asked Mia.

"Yes did you "

"Yes"

Surprisingly Shaggy hadn't had another nightmare when he fell asleep again. Instead it'd been a beautiful dream. Playing in the snow with Mia. It had been cold and the ground was covered in glittering snow. Mia wore her hood as they chased each other around the clearing. Her laughter still rung in his ears. Shaggy smiled at the memory.

"Shaggy is breakfast ready yet?" Scooby asked yanking Shaggy from his thoughts.

"Yes let's eat"

…

After breakfast

Mia sat beside the window looking at the winter wonderland outside. She wanted to go outside and play in it like a child. Longingly she traced designs onto the window. It was warm inside the cabin. Scooby was curled up on the throw rug and Shaggy was cleaning the breakfast dishes.

"Mia?"

"Yes?" Mia asked turning to Shaggy.

"What's wrong?" Shaggy asked coming to stand by Mia.

"Nothing " Mia replied not wanting to anger Shaggy.

"You want to go outside don't you?"

"Yes"

…

Shaggy thought about it. Fred was still out there but he didn't want Mia to get bored. While they couldn't go far maybe there was a solution.

"We can go outside as long as we stay near the house " Shaggy said.

"Really?" Scooby added excitedly.

"Yes"

"Lets go"


	12. Chapter 12

Shaggy followed Mia outside. Although he was happy that Mia was happy he kept his guard up. Fred could still attack. Shaggy knew that it would be stupid of Fred to do so but he could still try. Shaggy scanned the trees for any sign of his former friend. Finding nothing Shaggy relaxed but only a bit.

"Come play with us" Scooby called.

"I'm fine " Shaggy shrugged.

"Please?" Scooby begged.

"No I don't want to" Shaggy replied.

It was then that something hit Shaggy in the back. He spun around ready to attack only to find Mia laughing at him.

"You think that's funny don't you Red?" Shaggy asked.

"Very" Mia replied in between fits of laughter.

"Well then let's see how you like it " Shaggy said throwing a snowball at Mia.

Mia jumped to avoid it but it grazed her arm sending shivers down her spine. Mia looked at Shaggy who smiled and waved innocently. Mia responded by throwing a bigger snowball at him. Shaggy was prepared this time and jumped away.

"Missed me " he taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Mia asked as she threw yet another snowball at Shaggy narrowly missing his head.

"Oh its on " Shaggy declared.

..

Scooby watched his friends curiously. Shaggy and Mia were getting along great. They acted almost like best friends. Scooby watched as they continued their snowball fight. He knew Shaggy loved Mia but did she love him. Scooby tried to figure out the answer to this question. She cared. She jumped to help him when he got hurt. She'd sit with him when he woke up from nightmares and if he couldn't wake up she'd wake him up herself. So maybe deep down somewhere in her heart Mia loved Shaggy.

"Hey Scooby come help me defeat Mia" Shaggy called.

"No that's not fair" Mia gasped.

"Sure it is" Shaggy replied.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Shaggy"

"Mia"

"You're annoying "

"Thank you Mia "

"Ugh"

"Stop arguing " Scooby laughed.

"But what if we don't want to?" Mia asked innocently.

"Yeah Scooby what are you going to do about it?"

"This" Scooby replied throwing his own snowball at the two.

"Hey" Mia cried in surprise.

"What's the big idea Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm joining in the fun " Scooby replied.

"Well then take this " Mia cried throwing a snowball in Scooby's direction.

"And this" Shaggy added.

"Hey now who's not being fair?" Scooby asked.

…..

Little did they know Fred was watching.

"What does he even see in her?" Fred muttered in disgust.

Fred considered his options. He could wait or attack again now. He decided the latter was to appealing to resist.

…

"Well isn't this sweet?"

Shaggy stiffened. Mia and Scooby froze with fear. The three turned to face Fred who was leaning on a tree nearby.

"Go away Fred" Shaggy growled.

"Now why would I do that?" Fred asked stepping closer.

Mia backed up not wanting to be anywhere Fred. Shaggy stepped close to Mia and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now tell me Shaggy do you love Mia?" Fred asked.

"Why Fred?" Shaggy countered.

"Do you love her or not?" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred yes I do" Shaggy answered.

"Then kiss her"

"What?"

"I said kiss her" Fred repeated.

"But-but" Shaggy shuttered nervously.

"Looks like you don't love her after all pity"

"Shut up" Mia yelled angry at Fred suddenly.

"Oh look Mia can speak "

"Go away "

"Tell me Mia do you love Shaggy?"

"You don't have to answer that Mia " Shaggy said quickly.

"Oh yes she does or Scooby here gets it " Fred replied picking Scooby up by his collar.

"Put him down" Shaggy demanded.

"Not until Mia answers the question "

"You don't have to Mia " Scooby said.

"Go away" Mia repeated.

"If you want me gone answer the question "

"Leave her alone Fred " Scooby demanded.

"Well Mia we're waiting "


	13. Chapter 13

Mia stood frozen in place. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't let Scooby be hurt and yet she couldn't bring herself to answer the question. This was Fred's game she realized. What exactly was he was planning but it probably wasn't good.

"Tick tock Mia " Fred taunted.

"Leave Mia alone Fred" Scooby demanded.

"And who's going to stop me? I'm not leaving until I get answer" Fred replied.

"Fine then" Shaggy huffed stepping in front of Mia.

Shaggy kissed her. Fred really wasn't expecting that. He wanted to see Shaggy have a nervous breakdown and lash out. Fred dropped Scooby once he saw Shaggy kiss Mia. Before Fred even knew it Shaggy was right in front of him.

"I'm guessing you haven't been a werewolf for that long so let me give you some advice. It is very unwise to enter another werewolf's territory uninvited. This whole forest is my territory and I demand you leave. You're not welcome here"

Fred glared but left without a word.

…

Back inside the trio went. Needless to say they were all shaken. Shaggy's regretted letting his guard down. He should've considered Fred might attack. Then Fred manipulated them. Tried to cause him to give in. Shaggy had caught on early though and was more focused on keeping Mia and Scooby safe. Briefly he considered taking Mia back to her grandmother's house but ultimately decided against it. After all Fred wanted to hurt Mia. If she went back to her grandmother there was no doubt that Fred would hurt them both.

….

Mia resumed her place next to the window. A eerie silence filled the cabin. Scooby laid at Mia's feet. Shaggy tried to busy himself by drawing. Mia had invested a lot of time in patience into teaching him and Shaggy felt it was paying off. Shaggy looked up every once in a while to see Mia hadn't moved. He had a feeling the brief kiss they'd had earlier was the reason. That was exactly the reason he'd been reluctant to kiss her. He didn't want to force her to do something she didn't feel comfortable with. That was the point of Fred's plan to cause a rift which would lead to a breakdown.

He wanted to talk to Mia and apologize to her yet again but not until she was ready.

….

Mia looked outside. Even though her eyes were on the glittering snow her mind was somewhere else. Shaggy had kissed her. It was very short but still he'd really kissed her. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She wanted to push the thoughts about it away but they wouldn't leave her alone. Her thoughts ran wild through her head. He loves you the little voice in her head kept saying. Do you love him it kept asking. She didn't know how to shut it off. How to silence the nagging of the annoying little voice. She needed to think about something else.

"Mia?" Scooby asked drawing her attention to the dog at her feet.

"Yes Scooby?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you've been staring outside for an hour "

"It's been an hour?" Mia asked surprised.

"Yes"

"Wow" Mia whispered.

She'd been lost in thought for an hour? An entire hour!

"Mia look" Scooby whispered.

Mia glanced at the table and found Shaggy was still drawing.

"He's been like that for an hour "

"Sometimes it takes a while to get something just right" Mia replied.

"But it's lunchtime " Scooby whined.

"We can wait Scooby we did have a big breakfast "

"But I'm hungry now"

"Scooby you'll be fine I swear "

"Okay "

"Thank you"

…..

Later.

"Who wants lunch?" Shaggy asked finally putting his drawing away.

"Me" Scooby cheered .

"I could eat " Mia agreed.

"How's a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup sound?" Shaggy asked.

"Great" Mia replied.

"I agree" Scooby pipped.

"I'll get started then " Shaggy replied.

…..

Meanwhile in town.

Amanda was worried. No one but her seemed to realize Mia was gone. They all replied the same way.

"She's traveling "

That wasn't true. Mia wasn't the kind of person to just pack up and go. She hated the thought of leaving. Mia was also deathly afraid of airplanes since they were the cause of her parents death. Amanda punched a wall in frustration before grabbing the phone book. Maybe she could hire a private investigator of some sort. Maybe then she'd finally get some help.


	14. Chapter 14

Amanda flipped through the phone book like her life depended on it. Page after page scanning it for answers. Then it struck her. Private investigators. They could help. She grabbed her phone and decided to call them.

….

After they finished lunch Shaggy did the dishes despite Mia's offer to do them herself. Mia sat down on the couch with a sigh. Scooby who was very full now sat beside Shaggy as he did the dishes. Everything was quiet and Mia found herself falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was someone covering her before she got swept into dreamland.

…

The clearing was filled with snow. Mia wasn't surprised to find herself here. As always she was in her costume. She'd grown quite used to the sight of the blue dress and white apron. Mia found it wasn't really cold even though snow was falling around her.

"Red"

On cue there was Shaggy. When she turned she saw the look of hesitation on his face. As if he didn't want to come any closer. Was he scared?

"Yes Shaggy?"

"I'm sorry about earlier"

As Mia suspected. The kiss they'd had was to blame. Mia was surprised to find she wanted to be closer to Shaggy.

"It's alright Shaggy. You wanted Fred to go away " she replied stepping closer to him.

"You aren't mad?"

"No Shaggy of course I'm not "

"I'm glad" Shaggy replied taking her hand and leading her to the center of the clearing where a log now was. They sat down and fell silent. The wind blew around them as they sat there in the comfortable silence.

"Red?"

"Yes?"

"I really do love you"

Mia wasn't sure how to respond.

"I know you might not believe it but I do just like I said during our first dats together "

Mia suddenly remembered the necklace. He'd said it wouldn't come off. It didn't. It was forever fastened in place. The wind blew through the trees still . It carried the feeling of peace with it. Mia looked up at Shaggy. He was looking back at her waiting for some response from her.

"I don't know Shaggy"

"Can't we be friends at least?"

"I thought we were" Mia laughed.

"I'm glad"

…

Mia awoke to find Shaggy was asleep next to her. He wasn't tense like usual. In fact he seemed happy. Mia found Scooby passed out on the throw rug. The cabin was quiet Mia ran her finger along the chain of her necklace. It was cold as Mia glanced down at the red heart pendant. How'd she'd forget about it was a complete mystery to her. Mia glanced at Shaggy who was still sleeping. There was a faint smile on his face. He must've really been enjoying his dream.

Careful not to wake him Mia stood up. She walked to the window. It was really snowing again. It seemed to be getting heavier. Mia shivered slightly when she realized just how cold it had gotten.

"Red?" Shaggy yawned.

"Over here" Mia said drawing his attention.

"Looks like it's going to storm" Shaggy observed.

He then noticed Mia's shivering. Slowly he got up and went to the fire place. Within a few minutes there was a warm fire cracking. Shaggy sat back down. Mia sat beside him. The two were silent again. Mia stared into the fire. As soon as she watched the flames she remembered something.

…..

FLASHBACK.

The snow rattled the windows. Mia hated being inside for so long. She wandered restless around her room. She passed her window and saw something outside. She backed up and looked outside. She could barely make out a dark shape. A wolf.

…

Present

"Shaggy?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you lived here?"

"Two years nearly three now "

"It was you then "

"What?"

"There was a bad storm a few years ago and I distinctly remember passing the window and seeing a wolf outside. There'd never been wolves here before. It had to be you "


	15. Chapter 15

A few days went by before the storm stopped. In that time Mia and Shaggy continued to grow closer to each other. They stayed up late sharing stories and drawing . Scooby often woke up to find them asleep at the table. However there was always Shaggy's underlying fear that Fred would return. He didn't want anything to happen to Mia. One day a week before Thanksgiving he started to notice a slight change in Mia's behavior as well. It was like she was reverting back to the quiet scared girl she'd been when she'd got there. She spent the majority of her time staring out the window. One day Shaggy decided to talk to her.

"Red?"

"Yes Shaggy?" Mia asked turning away from the window.

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Mia asked confused.

"Well you've been really quiet lately" Shaggy explained joining her at the window.

"It's-it's nothing Shaggy I promise " Mia whispered turning back to the window.

"It is something. What's wrong?"

"I-I just miss Mimi that's all" Mia said quietly looking down and avoiding Shaggy's eyes.

Shaggy was upset to see Mia so sad. He never wanted to see her sad. Sadly Shaggy realized there was only one thing he could do. That night after Mia had fallen asleep Shaggy gently picked her up cradling her so he wouldn't drop her. Scooby watched in confusion but soon caught on to what was happening. Scooby grabbed Mia's hood from the chair and followed Shaggy outside. He ran after Shaggy as quickly as he could. Within five minutes they were standing outside Mia's house where her Mimi was sleeping inside. Seeing the open window Shaggy jumped through it quietly landing on the other side with Mia. Carefully he set her in her bed covering her up.

"Goodbye Red" he whispered gazing down at the still sleeping girl.

As silently as they came they left. When they returned to the cabin Scooby noticed the tears flowing down Shaggy's face.

"Shaggy?" Scooby asked with concern.

"Not now Scooby " Shaggy replied as he climbed onto the bed and turned away from Scooby.

As Scooby laid back down on the rug he could hear Shaggy's muffled sobs.

…..

When Mia woke up the next morning she was slightly confused. The sight that greeted her wasn't the walls of the cabin but her bedroom walls covered in celebrity posters and her artwork. She glanced to her right and saw her phone laying on The beside table. Quickly she grabbed and saw she had over fifty messages from Amanda.

She called Amanda quickly.

"Mia where the heck are you? Should I call the police?" Amanda yelled into the phone.

"Relax I'm fine . Come over asap" Mia said before hanging up and climbing out of bed.

Mimi had already gone to work and according to her calendar they were on fall break. Mia rushed around getting dressed. As she was tying her shoes she looked up and found her hood draped across the chair. Before Mia had time to think much about it the doorbell rang and she ran to answer it.

"Mia thank goodness you're alright what the heck happened to you?"

"Come inside we've got a lot to talk about" Mia said pulling her friend inside.

Later.

"And then I woke up here" Mia finished.

"So Shaggy kiddnaped you held you hostage and then let you go? What a jerk!"

"Hey don't say that" Mia protested.

"Maybe we can get him arrested"

"NO" Mia cried grabbing her friend by her shoulders.

"What has gotten into you Mia?"

"He's not bad he's hurting Amanda"

"That's no excuse for what he put you through"

"He never hurt me"

"So you're telling me ripping you from everything didn't hurt?" Amanda asked with confusion.

"Well yes it did"

"Then why are you defending him?"

"Because-because"

"Mia what's wrong?"

"I-I"

"Mia?"

"Oh my gosh" Mia gasped.

"What's wrong Mia?"

"I've fallen in love with him"

"You what?"

"Fell in love with him"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know "

"I'm confused"

"So am I"

"I think you need some time alone call me later" Amanda said as she left.

…

Meanwhile back at the cabin Shaggy stared out the window. Tears continued to pour down his face. Scooby was helpless to do anything. Slowly Shaggy started to whimper then the whimpers turned to full blown howls. A short distance away Fred stood with a smile on his face. Confidently he ran across the woods and kicked down the door to the cabin door. Shaggy turned from the window with a sad look on his face.

"Well well Shaggy did you scare the girl off?" Fred asked darkly.

"Just leave me alone Fred" Shaggy replied hanging his head.

"No" Fred said before kicking Shaggy out of his chair.

"Go away" Scooby growled.

"No" Fred said again as he began to kick Shaggy across the floor.

"Come on Shaggy give in and fight you know you want to" Fred taunted.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Red would be disappointed " Shaggy answered weakly.

"Oh come on do you think she really loves you?"

"I love her" Shaggy replied as he was once again tossed around by Fred.

"You're weak"

"No you are Fred you don't understand "

"Oh really what don't I understand Shaggy? How you threw your last shred of pride out the window to please the stupid girl?"

"Don't call her that"

"Why shouldn't I?

"Just leave me alone Fred"

Fred did leave after breaking several of Shaggy's bones.

….

Mia sat in the rocking chair next to the window cradling her hood in her lap. Should she go talk to him? Should she stay here? What did Amanda think? Mia jumped when the when the door swung open. A very panicked Scooby stood panting in the doorway.

"Scooby?"

"Mia help"

"What happened?"

"Shaggy hurt Fred bad" Scooby panted.

"Oh my gosh what should we do?" Mia asked standing up.

"Come on" Scooby said leaving with Mia running after him.

As Mia ran into the woods she barely registered that Amanda was following her. She had to get to Shaggy. She had to.


	16. Chapter 16

Mia ran ignoring Amanda as she called out to her. Mia began to recognize where the were. She turned a sharp left and found the cabin with the door hanging of the hinges. Mia jumped a log in her path and raced through the doorway to find Shaggy laying on the floor in a broken bloody heap.

"Mia wha-" Amanda stopped when she saw the sight before her.

Mia remained as calm as she could and went to the cabinet. Pulling out the first aid kit she dropped next to Shaggy. Feeling a hand on his arm Shaggy opened his eyes.

"Shh it's going to be alright" Mia said before he could speak.

"You c-came back" Shaggy said weakly.

"Shh" Mia said again as she set to work bandaging Shaggy.

His right leg was broken as was his left wrist and he was scratched up. Amanda took a look around the cabin. So this was where Mia had been for the past few weeks. She looked over to see Mia tending to Shaggy. He barely had his eyes open watching Mia work. Mia was surprisingly good at first aid. Amanda wasn't even aware she had those skills. Amanda sat down at the table with Scooby just as Mia was finishing her work.

"Scooby come help me get Shaggy to the couch" Mia ordered gently.

Amanda watched as Scooby and Mia helped Shaggy to the couch. Mia sat down beside Shaggy and asked what happened.

"Fred he came and beat me up" Shaggy replied in a tired voice.

"And you just let him?" Mia asked surprised.

"Yes I know it's stupid"

"Why?" Mia asked.

"Because you would've been disappointed with me"

"Shaggy you at least could've defended yourself"

"I didn't see a point. It's just so empty and dull here without you" Shaggy confessed.

"Why'd you take me home then?" Mia asked.

"Because I love you and I didn't like seeing you upset. You had a life and I was selfish to take you from it"

"I missed you though" Mia said.

"It's only been a day" Amanda said rolling her eyes at the mushy talk.

"Shush" Scooby ordered.

"Uh guys we're trying to have a conversation here" Mia said.

"Sorry"

"You missed me?" Shaggy asked surprised.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure at first but I realized something"

"What was it?"

"I love you Shaggy "

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that Red" Shaggy replied before he kissed her.

"Awe" Scooby said.

"Yuck" Amanda quipped making a gagging motion.

"Oh shut up Amanda " Mia replied breaking away from Shaggy and throwing a pillow at her friend's head.

"Hey" Amanda cried barely missing the pillow.

"It's not safe here" Shaggy declared suddenly.

"Well where should we go then?" Scooby asked.

"My house" Mia declared.

"How are we going to get him there?" Amanda asked gesturing to Shaggy.

"We'll help him won't we Scooby?" Mia asked.

"Sure thing" Scooby agreed.

One walk back to the house later.

"Amanda why are there cars in the driveway?"

"I forgot about the investigators" Amanda gasped as the car door opened and a redhead got out.

"Daphne?" Shaggy asked in confusion.

Mia could tell Shaggy was scared.

"Shaggy?" Daphne asked.

"While this is interesting to say the least can we go inside first?" Mia asked.

Once everyone was seated in the living room.

"I've been called in to investigate the disappearance of Mia"

"Well here I am so clearly you don't need to do anything" Mia replied.

"But we need you to answer some questions so we can arrest whoever did this" Daphne countered.

"I'd rather not " Mia replied growing agitated.

"We have to"

"No you don't" Mia replied.

"Red let me handle this " Shaggy said gently.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked.

"Yes it'll be okay"

"Well I'll be in my room if you need me then" Mia said.

"We've got a lot to discuss Daphne " Shaggy said .

"Yes I believe we do Shaggy" Daphne agreed.

"Well where do you want me to start?"

While Shaggy and Daphne were talking Mia sat at her desk trying to concentrate on art only to find herself straining to hear what they were saying. She'd heard plenty stories about Daphne. She was always skeptical of the supernatural. She wanted to be a journalist when she was younger. Her and Fred had dated well before he went crazy of course. What would Daphne think? What would she do? Would she lock Shaggy up? After a while they called Mia back into the room.

"Yes?" Mia asked nervously sitting beside Shaggy.

"It seems my old friend Shaggy is trying to sell me a wild tale that he's a werewolf who lost a battle to his instincts " Daphne said.

"He's not lying to you" Mia replied simply

"You believe him?" Daphne asked as if Mia was crazy.

"Oh for crying out loud I'll prove it" Shaggy cried.

"How?" Daphne asked.

"You'll hurt yourself" Mia protested.

"It's okay Red" Shaggy said before transforming.

"Oh my gosh" Daphne cried.

"I know this is highly immature but I told you so" Mia laughed as Shaggy transformed back wincing from the pain.

Mia ran to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack for Shaggy.

"Well I can see you were telling the truth but what now?" Daphne asked unsure .

"We've got to tell Mimi" Mia said.

"Then we deal with Fred" Scooby added.

"Freddie?"Daphne asked.

"About that" Shaggy said nervously.

"There's something else you need to tell me isn't there?"

"Yes unfortunately " Shaggy sighed.

"Shoot"


	17. Chapter 17

"NO THAT ISN'T FRED." Daphne roared after Shaggy had finished his story.

"Daphne he's telling the truth" Mia replied calmly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS MIA IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU" Daphne yelled.

"Don't you DARE speak to her like that" Shaggy said with Amanda nodding in agreement.

"How would she know what he's like?" Daphne asked calmly.

"Because I was there several times who do you think bandaged him up just now?" Mia replied cooly not really liking the redheaded woman.

"Oh please" Daphne scoffed.

"Get out of my house" Mia said codly loseing all patience.

"Fine" Daphne said leaving quickly.

"I'm sorry Red" Shaggy apologized .

"Why are you apologizing?" Mia asked confused.

"Someone needs to apologize for her behavior. Daphne was always head strong" Shaggy explained.

"How do we explain this to your Mimi Mia?" Amanda asked changing the subject.

"Honestly I wouldn't want to lie to her Amanda" Mia replied.

"I hope you're making the right choice Mia because here she comes now"

Two minutes later Mia's grandmother a tall woman with grey streaked blonde hair and tired blue eyes entered the house. Whatever spell Shaggy had over her was broken once she saw Mia.

"Mia where on earth have you been?" she cried pulling Mia into a hug.

"Sit down Mimi I've got a lot to tell you"

 **One explanation later.**

* * *

"So you took my granddaughter?" Mimi asked wide eyed while looking at Shaggy.

"Yes and I know it was a very selfish thing to do and I apologize" Shaggy said staring at the floor in shame.

"And you think you're in love wth him?" she asked turning back to Mia.

"I don't think Mimi I know"

"How can you think I'd believe you?" Mimi asked.

"Well here's your proof" Shaggy replied before transforming again.

"Well Mimi?" Mia asked.

"He never hurt you in anyway?"

"No Mimi"

"And I would never dream of hurting her" Shaggy added draping his arm across Mia's shoulders.

"But what about this Fred you mentioned?"

"Don't worry we'll handle it Mimi" Mia replied.

"But I warn you if even one hair on her head his harmed-"

"Relax Mimi we'll be fine"

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that" Fred commented from the doorway.


	18. Chapter 18

Mia Froze terrified. They hadn't even formed a plan yet! How were they supposed to take him down if they didn't have a plan? Fred looked on from the doorway with an evil smile on his face. He was clearly enjoying himself. Shaggy gripped Mia's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.. Mimi looked at the stranger in the doorway fearfully. How was she supposed to handle a situation like this? It wasn't like there was a how to book on this somewhere. In all the years of her life she'd never seen anything like this before. She looked from Fred to Mia and saw how badly her granddaughter was shaking. Then she saw Shaggy hold her hand and tell her it would be okay. This threw Mimi for a loop. How was he going to protect Mia if he himself was injured?

"Well well what do we have here a group who thinks they can take me down?" Fred sinckered.

This guy was crazy! Mimi watched as Shaggy slowly stood up and moved in front of Mia. He held a determination in his eyes to protect Mia. He was going to protect her injured or not. Mia begged him not to reminding him of his injuruies.

"Red I promise I'll be careful bit your safety and everyone else's comes first" Shaggy said before giving her a kiss and turning back to fred.

"Let's take this outside Fred"

"If you insist Shaggy" Fred replied coldly before the two left.

Mimi looked back at Mia who sat stiff on the couch. Amanda got up and moved to sit by Mia who stared straghit ahead. The dog who was quiet moved closer to the couch and sat his head in Mia's lap.

"Don't worry Mia Shaggy will be fine" it said.

"I'm scared Scooby" Mia replied.

...

* * *

"How do you expect to defend yourself Shaggy?" Fred asked coldly.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're injured stupid"

"Thanks to you Fred'

"You were a coward that isn't my fault"

"There's a difference between being a coward and being smart"

"Oh so letting me beat you senseless was smart?"

"I didn't say that"

"Yes you did"

"What do you want from me Fred?" Shaggy asked growing fed up by the small talk.

"I want you to come to your senses and relize that I'm right"

"You're not right Fred you're lost" Shaggy countered standing across from Fred.

"I see I'll have to drive my point home" Fred said before charging Shaggy.

Shaggy dodged Fred wincing as the pain shot through his leg.

"Careful Shaggy don't hurt yourself" Fred laughed meanly before charging him again.

Shaggy managed to land a punch in Fred's jaw. Sending Fred backwards.

"Go away Fred" he demanded.

"Now what fun would that be?" Fred asked recovering.

"Your choice" Shaggy said sending Fred reeling backwards

"That's it Shaggy give in and fight" Fred replied.

"No Fred I'm doing this for Red and no one else"

"Shame I thought you were learning"

"No the onlny thing you learned was how to be evil" Shaggy replied.

After the next blow Fred laid still on the ground with Shaggy watching. Just as Shaggy turned to go Fred struck from behind knocking hin down and unconsouis.

"NO"

Fred turned to see Mia standing there horrified. With her was someone fred hadn't seen in years Daphne. Then Fred felt sonmething he hadn't felt in years remorse. His heart picked up speed as he looked at Daphne who looked at him in utter shock. Fred tured back to Shaggy who was bleeding from the fall and he felt sorrry. What had come over him? Why had he done this?

Mia rushed forwards completely ignoring Fred completely as she dropped next to Shaggy who was thankfuly still breathing.

"Fred how could you?" Daphne asked walking over slowly.

"I-i don't know what I was thinking" Fred replied ashamed and confused.

"I'll tell you. You thought you could beat him silly" Mia snapped angry as everyone else arrived.

"Come on Mia let's get Shaggy back inside" Scooby said helping Mia lift Shaggy.

"I-i'm sorry" Fred said as the reaity of what he done crashed down on him.

Fred fell to the ground sobbing un contrbly. He felt someone gently squeeze his arm and he looked up to see Daphne beside him.

"You really couldn't help yourself could you?" she asked to which Fred only nodded.

"Come on Fred" Faphne said pulling him up.

They returned to the house where Shaggy was propped up on the couch while Mia wrapped him up. Everyone turned to face them. Mia glared at Fred with cold eyes before turning back to Shaggy.

"Mia" Fred said slowly.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"

"I don't think I could forgive you Fred"

"I understand. Is it bad?"

"He'll be out for a while" Mia replied.

"Well who wants tea and cookies?" Mimi suggested attempting to lighten the mood.

Everyone nodded their agreement except for Mia who stayed with Shaggy.

Fred felt aweful. How could he do something like that? He hoped that Shaggy would forgive him but that was a longshot. Fred knew it.


	19. Chapter 19

Mia waited for Shaggy to wake up. She ignored all of Mimi's pleas for her to join them. She didn't want to see Fred. He almost killed Shaggy. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. Mia watched Shaggy thankful his injures hadn't been any worse. Slowly Shaggy begun to stir and Mia sighed in relief.

"Red?" he asked tiredly opening his eyes.

"Shh it's alright I'm right here" Mia replied calmly.

"What happened to me?" Shaggy asked in a daze still.

"Fred knocked you out"

"Where is he?"

"In the kitchen" Mia answered dryly.

Shaggy tried to sit up only for Mia to push him back down.

"You need to rest" Mia said sternly .

"But Fred-" Shaggy started.

"Had some weird breakdown when he saw Daphne" Mia cut in.

Shaggy smiled.

"It's about time" He laughed.

"Care to clue me in?" Mia asked crossing her arms.

"Well do you remember when I stopped chasing you?" Shaggy asked.

"You came to your senses" Mia replied recalling that night.

"Yes but that because my other instincts kicked in and I didn't want to hurt you" Shaggy explained.

"Oh" Mia said catching on to what Shaggy was saying.

"Yeah but why _did_ Daphne come back anyway?" Shaggy asked curiously.

"She left something but then she saw you and Fred" Mia explained calmly.

Shaggy smiled once more and took Mia's hand gently rubbing circles into with his thumb. Mia was extremely tense.

"Red did anyone ever tell you you're an excellent nurse?"

"You just did" Mia replied with a teasing smile.

Shaggy chuckled.

"Very funny Red"

"Well you asked" Mia pointed out.

"Mia are you sure you don't want to join us?" Amanda asked strolling into the living room with a cookie in her hand.

"No thank you" Mia replied plainly.

"Good to see you're awake" Amanda said noticing Shaggy.

"Amanda what did Mia say?" Daphne yelled from the kitchen.

"She said no" Amanda replied.

"Tell her Shaggy will wake up soon"

"He's awake now" Amanda yelled.

"Do you mind?" Mia said with a glare.

"What?" Amanda asked confused.

"I'm sure Shaggy would prefer you don't yell" Mia said glaring still.

"Oh my bad" Amanda said before leaving.

Mia and Shaggy sat in comfortable silence. The noise from the kitchen faded away and Mia relaxed for the first time that day.

"Mia" came Mimi's voice from the other room.

"Yes?" she asked coming back to reality.

"Here" her grandmother replied handing her a cookie which Mia proceeded to break in half.

She gave the bigger half to Shaggy who according to Scooby hadn't eaten anything all day. Now Mia understood what her Mimi went through when Mia didn't eat anything.

"Mia?"

"Yes Shaggy?"

"What happens now?"

"I don't know. I suppose I'll have to go back to school and face a million questions which I'm not looking forward to at all" Mia sighed.

"I take it you don't like school that much?" Shaggy asked.

"No not at all"

"Have you thought about online schooling?"

"I've considered it" Mia admitted.

"Whoa hold on who said anything about online school?" Mimi asked bursting into the room.

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation"

"I have a right to do that Mia"

"Yes I'd like to do online schooling but can we do this another time?" Mia asked.

"I suppose so"

"Hey Fred would like to speak to you guys" Daphne said coming into the room.

"Fine" Shaggy said plainly.

Mimi filed out of the room with Daphne while Fred entered nervously. Fred stood across from them rubbing his neck nervously trying to aviod Mia's harsh glare.

"So um I'm not sure how to say this but I'm very very sorry for what I put you through. I-i don't remember much about being turned into a werewolf but i was confused and and angry. I was just so mad at everything then I lost it and I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry" Fred rambled on.

"I'm not sure I can forgive you Fred but thank you for your apology" Shaggy said tiredly.

"Okay thank you for letting me apologize" Fred said before rushing out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20 Final Chapter

**December that year.**

"I'm headed to work you two" Mimi said passing Mia and Shaggy who were seated at the table.

"Alright love you Mimi" Mia replied looking up from her schoolwork.

"See you later" Shaggy added looking up from breakfast.

In the weeks following Mia's return it'd been decided that she would do online schooling. Mimi had decided Shaggy was good enough for Mia and let him move into the guest room. The cover story was that he was an old family friend which the town believed easily.

"Amanda sent you a text Mia" Shaggy said.

"Tell her she shouldn't be texting in english class" Mia replied as she typed.

Amanda and Mia were still close friends and Amanda was slowly growing accustomed to having Shaggy around. Of course she gave him the whole if you hurt my best friend speech

"I would never her" Shaggy had replied earning a small smile from Amanda.

As for Fred and Daphne? Well after the ordeal the whole group had gone through they weren't Mia and Shaggy's very best friends but they were at least on speaking terms.

"So when's Velma coming?" Scooby asked walking up to the table.

"In a few weeks Scooby don't worry" Shaggy replied looking at his best friend.

"How do you think she'll take the news?" Mia asked.

"She might faint to be honest" Shaggy replied.

"Oh well I think Daphne almost did when she saw it" Mia said with a shrug.

"I couldn't be happier right now" Shaggy said with a smile.

"Ditto" Mia agreed.

Then they kissed.

THE END.

* * *

 **Okay so not the most exciting ending but it's a good ending in my** **opinion. Please reveiw.**


End file.
